Cute but Deadly
by chezzybabe
Summary: AU-rorys back,after leaving for bording skool she comes back to face her twin-anew take on that story, read inside for more details-RGLH,RGColin,RGfinn,RGOC,evental TRORY!
1. IM BACK

_A/N: new spin on an oldish story,AU-rorys back,after leaving for bording skool she comes back to face her twin-anew take on that story,all grown up now and looking for revenge, she has friends who would kill for her, wat could go wrong?-RGLH,RGColin,RGfinn,RGOC,evental TRORY! xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own gilmore girls sorri_

_

* * *

**IM BACK!**_

* * *

I walked into the school, ignoring the stares that were all around me

I walked into the school, ignoring the stares that were all around me. I headed straight to my locker and got my books ready.

_This will be fun, toying with the boys__ especially Derek._

I noticed my brother and his friends and held back an evil smile. I put on a sweet seductive smile and walked over to them. I maneuvered my way into the middle of the group so I was standing in front of him and pushed my Gucci sunglasses on top of my head, keeping my hair off my face.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing today?" he asked looking down my top. I smiled bashfully and put on my, I'm a lost little lamb face.

"I was wondering, since it looks like you know your way around the school and all if you would help me find my way to class. I can repay you for your trouble later if you would like" I said sweetly.

"Well boys it looks like I've got some business to take care off, I'll see you guys later"

"Wouldn't you rather one of us?" an annoyingly familiar voice asked. Where do I know that voice from?

"She chose me, can't you see why?" Derek said greedily. _If you only knew Derek, if you only knew._

"You ready?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _Don't roll your eyes, don't roll your eyes._

"Hold on one second before we go" I got up on my tip toes and moved so my mouth was almost touching his ear.

"Alright" was the simple reply I got.

"I'll never do anything with you, your sick and demented, you know that. I knew you would have sex with anything that has legs, but your sister, I can't believe you didn't recognize me; it's only been 6 years. I'm back Derek and this time I'm not the little naive girl who you used to make do all your work. And this time, I'm not going to roll over while you walk all over me, revenge is sweet brother dearest" I said before stalking away.

I walked into an empty classroom close by so I could hear them.

"Wow man you just got rejected bad" the familiar voice laughed.

"Who was that man and whats with the look on your face?" one of them asked.

"That was… that was… Rory" my idiotic twin stammered. I sauntered out of the class room and down to the office.

"I was wondering if I could possible see the headmaster?" I asked sweetly to his secretary.

"Just a moment, I'll ask him if he is free to see you" she said while picking up the phone. She muttered something and nodded her head towards the door.

"Thank you so much, you're an angel" I said before walking into the head masters office.

"Ah Rory what can I do for you?" he asked sweetly.

"I was just wondering if you had my class schedule ready yet. I know I wasn't meant to come back this early but things got worse and I really missed home" I said putting fake emotion into my voice.

"Of course, I understand completely. Here it is, I hope you enjoy being back at Chilton" he said handing me a sheet of paper.

I faintly heard the bell go and sighed.

"Sir, if its not too much trouble could you please write me a slip explaining why I wasn't in class on time, I would really hate to get detention on my first day here" I said pleadingly.

"Its no trouble at all, here you go. Have a good day Rory"

"I will sir and thanks again" I said before closing the door. I looked at the note in my hand and noticed he didn't put a time on it. I went back to my locker and swapped the books around as I got out the wrong set.

I walked to my first class and knocked on the door timidly.

"Is this history with Mrs. Jardine?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Yes it is, you must be one of the transfer students, come in and take a seat"

"Thanks" I walked in and sat in a spare seat.

"Alright first with the roll, David Andrews"

"Present" it just kept going on like naming everybody in the class.

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"Miss Gilmore"

I looked up at the teacher confused.

"Can you not find your voice now Miss Gilmore? Or are you simply choosing not to answer your name?"

"Neither miss, you see my name wasn't called. My mothers name was called but mine was not"

"You're on the roll as Lorelai Gilmore, is your name Lorelai?"

"Technically that is the name on my birth certificate but it's not my preferred name"

"Well what is your preferred name then?"

"Rory Hayden"

"What that is bullshit Rory, you hate dad and refused to have anything to do with him all your life"

"This proves what you know about me now doesn't it brother dearest, a lot of things change is 6 years"

"Mr. Gilmore-Hayden if you are quite done now I would like to get back to your sister. Now sit back down"

"If you don't mind at all miss I will now go and talk once again to the headmaster and I'll get this all sorted out" I said grabbing my stuff and making my way back in the direction I had from only 10 minutes earlier.

"Your back, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is, my name is on all the rolls wrong, and I would like to change it"

"What name appears on the rolls?"

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"I thought that is your name. That is what you were enrolled as"

"It was my name, but I got it changed a few years back"

"What is your new name?"

"Rory Hayden"

"Alright miss Hayden I'll have this all fixed up for after lunch, just go to your next class and wait till the bell goes. Give your teacher this and it should all be fine"

"Thank you that was so nice of you"

"My pleasure" I gave her one last smile before heading off to my period two class, study hall. I walked to the cafeteria and went and sat in a window seat. I grabbed all my stuff out and started working.

I heard the bell go seconds later and smiled to my self. I heard people shuffle in and take seats all around me, the only time I looked up was to give a poor unsuspecting boy a withering glare for sitting anywhere near me. Thankfully this boy wasn't too stupid and moved quickly.

"Alright people you know the drill by now, this time is to be used for catching up or whatever you want just keep it clean and quite. I'll be back to check up on you through out the hour" the teacher said before leaving.

I pulled my bag to the seat next to me and started searching it. I finally found what I was looking for; I pulled by sidekick out and started to play with it.

Coffee-princess: Is there anybody out there?

Princess-of-darkness: Felling so bad?

Coffee-princess: Lol I knew I could count on you

Princess-of-darkness: You didn't expect the boys to have theres did you?

Coffee-princess: Of course not….but a girl can hope right

Princess-of-darkness: Yes she can, how did everything go earlier this morning, the reunion you hoped for?

Coffee-princess: Yes it was great. Wonderful bonding happened.

Princess-of-darkness: What happened?

Coffee-princess: I know I look different but I couldn't have changed all that much, he didn't recognize me at all, then after I did my little show me around please thing he hit on me

Princess-of-darkness: Eww

Coffee-princess: Yer eww

Princess-of-darkness: That's just wrong Rory

Coffee-princess: You don't think I know that? Then guess what happened

Princess-of-darkness: He still tried to get in your pants?

Coffee-princess: No. they had me down as Lorelai Gilmore on the rolls which caused an argument between me and him

Princess-of-darkness: They are so stupid

Coffee-princess: Yes they are

Coffee-princess: How is my school, I miss it soo

Princess-of-darkness: Every one here misses you Rory, its really dull here; every one is in mourning because you left. They really miss their queen

Coffee-princess: You're their queen Steph

Princess-of-darkness: Yer right, you know I was only ever a princess and you were their queen Rory

Coffee-princess: Yer I spose but you were always their favourite princess

Princess-of-darkness: That's true and now I'll be their queen

Coffee-princess: Rofl that's a good one

Princess-of-darkness: Yer I thought so

Coffee-princess: What are you doing I'm bored and study hall is only half over

Princess-of-darkness: Rory you know that I have a free now; you've got my time table memorized

Coffee-princess: I know but I still feel like I should ask

Princess-of-darkness: Same old Rory

Coffee-princess: That's where you're wrong. I'm not the same old Rory. I'm the better Rory

Princess-of-darkness: Yes you are your now strong and confident

Coffee-princess: Yes I am, I miss you guys

Princess-of-darkness: I miss you too; I can't talk for the boys since they didn't show up today

Coffee-princess: I'll kill them; they know they aren't allowed to skip school with out me

Princess-of-darkness: It's a little hard to skip with you when you're over in hell

Coffee-princess: I no but still

Princess-of-darkness: You're unbelievable you should know by now that they are stupid boys

Coffee-princess: I do but I still thought they would at least keep in contact and keep their promise to me about calling me this morning but no, they didn't

Princess-of-darkness: That's true they are probably drunk and wasted trying to forget about how much they will miss you

Coffee-princess: I know, but I thought the last 6 years meant something to them so that they would at least remember to call

Princess-of-darkness: You know them better than that Rory. They might not do it when they promised to but they will call you or something soon.

Coffee-princess: What do you know?

Princess-of-darkness: About what the boys?

Coffee-princess: Yes, about what they are doing

Princess-of-darkness: Nothing I swear

Coffee-princess: I don't believe you, you are like my sister, I know almost everything about you, you should know by now that you can't lie to me

Princess-of-darkness: I'm not lying I swear, I'm just with holding information

Coffee-princess: You are a big meanie, did you know that?

Princess-of-darkness: Yes I did, and you love me for it

Coffee-princess: Only sometimes

Princess-of-darkness: Now who is being mean?

Coffee-princess: Me of course does it surprise you?

Princess-of-darkness: Not in the least bit Rory

Coffee-princess: Good I'd be scared if it did

Princess-of-darkness: Lol. Are there any hotties at your school?

Coffee-princess: Not from what I've seen, which is always such a shame

Princess-of-darkness: I bet it is. Lol. I'm going to go now

Coffee-princess: But why we should still have time

Princess-of-darkness: Not really Rory

Coffee-princess: Oops sorry I didn't realize how long we were talking for

Princess-of-darkness: It's alright, the best of us forget sometimes

Coffee-princess: I no, I miss you, talk to me soon?

Princess-of-darkness: I miss you too and ill call you tonight

Coffee-princess: Yep ttyl

Princess-of-darkness: Ttfn

Coffee-princess: Bye love you

Princess-of-darkness: Bye loves you too.

Princess-of-darkness has left

I sighed and closed my sidekick. I put it and the rest of my stuff away and looked at my watch. I counted down the seconds and smiled happily as the bell went.

I got up and made my way against the crowd that was now swarming in.

I made my way to my locker and felt the presence of unwanted company.

"Would you leave me alone?" I called back over my shoulder.

"How did you even know we were here?" Derek asked. I slammed my locker shut and faced them.

"Call it a sixth sense I picked up from six years at boarding school" I said tiredly.

"Why are you pushing me away Lorelai?" he said. I scoffed at him, _was he serious?_

"It might be that whole thing about my life for the first ten years, or it might be the fact that you never even tried to contact me once in the last six years, the only thing you did was sign your name on a card" I said knowingly.

"Like you care, you didn't make contact either" he argued feebly.

"You were the reason I left, why should I have made contact with you! You don't care that I'm back, the only thing you care about is your reputation, and the fact that you got played by your sister earlier. You didn't even try to stop me before. You haven't even introduced me to your little posse, how do you think I feel about that Derek?" I asked not really caring about his answer, merely wanting to get to him.

"You want to know who my friends are. Fine, this is Tristan, Alex, Ben, Lucas, Andrew, David and Nick" he said pointing to them all in turn. I watched as Ben leaned over and muttered something to Derek and then watched him and the rest of the guys turn.

_Tristan, of course how was I so stupid, he grew up in looks ill give that to the poor boy, but he will still be the same fuckup he was back then._

"Do you mind I would like to get out of here and enjoy the rest of lunch sometime before it ends" I shouted at them.

"Shhh, we are watching the new kids" Ben replied over his shoulder. I squeezed my way out of the hole they had trapped me in and turned toward the door.

"Boys" I screamed dropping my bag and running up to them.

I jumped into Logan's awaiting arms and held onto him tight while he slowly spun me around.

I got out of his embrace and moved onto Collin who hugged me back before passing me off to Carter.

Carter picked me up and held me tight with ease before letting me down in front of Finn. I reached into his jacket pocket and took his flask away.

"Aww come on reporter girl, we came all this way, you can't take my drink away from me now" he whined. I smiled and hugged him really tight.

"I've missed you so much Finn" I said before pulling away.

"Come on ace you cant have missed us too much it has only been a day, less than that even" Logan chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"What are you guys doing here? You didn't commit a felony did you?" I asked half serious about the crime.

"We now go to this wondrous school. We only did that once and all was forgiven, you promised not to bring it up again" Collin said smiling.

"Lorelai Gilmore get away from those boys and back over here now" I heard Derek order.

"He really doesn't know you does he?" Carter inquired. I shook my head.

"Can we mess with him?"

"Of course carter what kind of a person do you think I am?"

"Lorelai I'm not kidding around here, get away from them and come back to me now" Derek ordered again. I fought back a giggle. I turned to face Derek and signaled for them to go.

"Listen here buddy, nobody talks to my girl like that and gets away with it. Leave her alone if you know whats good for you" Carter threatened.

"What right do you have, tell me not to talk to _MY _sister?" Derek asked stepping closer to carter.

"What right do you have calling her your sister, she might have been born from the same mother as you but she sure as hell doesn't count you as family" Carter said making the gap between them dismal.

"Carter, no don't hurt him" I screamed.

"I knew you loved me sis"

"Not you, Fernando you're in front of my locker, I don't want it ruined, but you I couldn't care less for" I said calming down a little. I watched as he back off and came to stand next to me.

"If you even think about hurting her again you will pay, Collin get her bag from them, Logan, Finn, come on we are taking her out for coffee" Carter said pulling me away.

"Bye boys, it was great seeing you again" I called over my shoulder to them before blowing them a kiss.

"That was soo good" Carter said laughing as soon as we were out of sight and earshot. We broke into laughter as we walked out to the car park.

I went and sat on the bonnet of my car and leaned back. I watched the clouds float by and whistled an aimless tune.

"Here is your coffee, princess" Finn said handing me my miracle in a cup. I took a long sip and sighed.

"Thanks boys, for everything, you didn't have to come out here though, I would have been just fine" I said between sips.

"You really think we would let our little prankster run off without us?" Collin said before something caught his attention. I looked over to where all the boys were now staring.

Three very angry looking girls were storming towards us, _this is soo not good_.

"Quick hide me" I squeaked before jumping behind the wall they made with their bodies.

"Can you please move, we want to speak to Rory" I heard the unmistakable voice of Paris Gellar ask.

"It's alright boys I know them, but make sure they don't hit me" I said stepping out from behind them.

I was immediately surrounded by hugs and squealing girls jumping up and down. I stopped when I heard the boys laugh.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing love, don't stop on our account that was really cute what you did back there" Finn said sounding a little bit happier than the last time he spoke.

I held my hand out in front of him. He sighed before handing his flask over. I reached into my pocket and brought out the car keys. I unlocked the door, threw his flask inside and locked it back up quickly, ignoring his moans of protest.

"Hayden, why didn't you tell us you were coming back? We were talking last night and no word of this, we are the only people you stayed in contact with from here and you didn't tell us, Maddie here had to seduce your idiotic brother to find out what he was bitching about, and we find out that you are here and that some guys just stole you away" she said angrily.

"Paris, Maddie and Louise I'm really sorry, please forgive me I wanted it to be a surprise but I forgot. I'm really sorry that you had to seduce my brother, I did it this morning and it was ewwwwww" I said recalling the earlier event.

I looked at the faces of my friends. They all had the same look of shock on them.

"What it was Steph's idea, I just followed through with it" I said disbelieving what I was seeing.

"That's fine then, she is crazy" Louise said smiling.

"I'll tell her you said that" I smiled.

"Well if you do I'll tell her about her black lacy g-string that went missing" she threatened.

I was about to reply when the god damned bell rung.

Groaning we all made our way to our next class, physical exercise, practical. We reached the locker room and went our separate ways. We changed quickly and made our way into the gym which had an army like obstacle course set up in it.

"Alright class I know we have 5 new students here today so I'll make this easy for them, I'm Mr. Curry and this is my gym, what I say goes. Today we are going to do a battle of the sexes, you will race partners of your choice and will win points for your team by winning, get into your pairs now" he said addressing us.

I walked over to the boys who were standing at the back.

"I need to prove myself in his eyes boys, so can you pair up with my girls and find some random and charm her" I said before walking over to my brother.

"What would you like Lorelai?" he asked bitterly.

"A lot of things but I'm stuck here so I wont be getting them. You are my partner for this, got it?" I asked in a commanding voice.

"Sure, just don't cry when I beat you" he said.

"As long as you promise the same" I smirked.

"You couldn't beat me if you had a head start" my ignorant brother said.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to the boys.

"Every things set with me and it. You guys got it all worked out?" I asked.

"Yep all set love" Finn replied looking me up and down.

"Oi, stop checking my sister out" the overprotective jerk yelled.

"Your not my father, so you have no right to order me around" Finn yelled back at him.

"I have all the right in the world to protect me sister" he yelled while walking closer.

"No you don't you haven't contacted me in six years, you sent me away in the first place, and you have no right to order my boyfriend around let alone call me your sister" I yelled loudly.

Finn put a protective arm around my waist and glared at Derek.

"Stop touching my sister" he yelled stepping closer still.

I sent the boys an evil smirk and turned to Finn suddenly. I put my arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his torso.

I kissed him passionately. I felt him smile against my lips and tug on my bottom lip with his teeth. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore it hurriedly. I moaned in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot. I felt his body jerk then stiffen before we went toppling to the ground.

"Fuck" I muttered as I hit the ground. I felt two strong arms pick me up and hold me tight against them. I saw Finn and Derek fighting.

"Let me go, I wont let him hurt him" I screamed as I fought against the person holding me back.

"Your brother will be fine Lorelai" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't care about Derek, my boyfriend is more of a brother than him" I sobbed.

"Derek is your brother and not that other guy; he will never be good enough for you. Your brother will win and that retard you call a boyfriend is going down" he whispered again.

"Logan, Collin, Carter, help me" I screamed. I felt my self being pulled away and I started kicking.

"BOYS HELP" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Logan broke through the boys that were holding him and bounded towards me.

"Let go of her DuGrey, or I wont call your daddy and tell him what you just did to Rory Hayden, or if your not worried by that I'll get it published in every important newspaper about how you like to hold women against their will and take them away from safety" he threatened.

"Like you could" Tristan said loosening his grip on me slightly.

"Huntzburger please get him off of me, I'm starting to bruise" I complained.

"Fuck" Tristan muttered as he let me go.

I ran past Logan and tried to stop the fight. I got between the two boys and screamed as high and as loud as I could. I got their attention and everybody else in the rooms too.

"Take a step back both of you" I stated calmly.

"You are both acting like idiots. Finn I expected more from you, you didn't even hit him hard. Derek the sad thing is, I expected something like this from you, you never were a nice child growing up, never could share. Stop being a wanker and grow the hell up, I'm not the same little girl that I was six years ago, you can't push me around or manipulate me or my friends without any consequences. You need to stop being a jealous little shit and let me live my own life with the people I want in it" I said feeling hurt.

I scraped my hair into a high ponytail and sighed.

"Hon, I know your upset, and don't even deny it because you put your hair up without a mirror, but please calm down and don't hurt them, they both love you, apparently" Collin whispered to me

"If you are all done fighting, come over here and start the course" Mr. Curry yelled. He was met with an assortment of yes sir's.

We went through one set at a time until me and Derek were the last ones left. I ignored the teacher's statement about the fact that we were tied and the winner won the day, I concentrated on the training we went through at military school. I prepared myself at the line and set my eyes determinedly at my target.

"Three, two one" the whistle blew.

I ran and went straight into the tires, I jumped trough them evenly and kept my pace steady. I ran to the net and crawled my way under it. I climbed over, under and through the block obstacles and started on the rope. I climbed up the rope and stood on the platform. I quickly put the abseiling gear and repelled down. I slipped the gear off and ran across the line. I turned and watch Derek repel down the wall and walk across the line.

"Girls win" the teacher announced. We broke out into squeals of excitement and I jumped up and down. I walked over to Derek and sighed.

"The better twin won, I'm sorry you suck, you should remember that I was at military school for a year buddy, and I haven't broken the habits yet. Go on go cry to mummy, oh wait you had to promise not too" I said before walking away.

"Sir, Can I do the course backwards?" I asked hoping to get an answer I wanted.

"why?" he asked looking perplexed.

"I like the challenge, I was in military school and that course was a little too easy. So can I do it backwards?"

"Sure, if anybody else wants to either do the course again or backwards you may go" he announced to the class. I ran to the wall and quickly grabbed a harness. I put it on and started to climb up.

I reached the top and slipped the harness off keeping the gloves on. I smirked dangerously at my friends before sliding down the rope.

"She does that so well" Finn moaned.

"Yes, yes I do" I called as I started going through the block obstacles. I crawled back under the net and ran back to the tires. I ran through them and back across the staring line.

"Hon, you need to slow down, we have to do something tonight and we can't have you collapsing on us now can we" Collin said pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe I won, I knew I would but still, I need a shower, Finn, are you free? Joke, I'll see you guys in 10 okay?" I said pulling away from Collin.

"You're a tease love, a bloody tease, and that why we love you" Finn called after me.

"Good save Finn" I yelled as I entered the locker room. I quickly got undressed and showered for exactly 2 minutes. I got out and dressed and 4 minutes later walked out of the locker room and into the hall. I grabbed all the books I'd need for the weekend out of my locker and walked back to the boys.

"Who am I taking where?" I asked as they talked amongst themselves.

"You know us way to well ace" Logan said sweetly.

"Yes, now where is the party and where can I get out of this shitty uniform?" I said tugging at my shirt.

"Wow, I always knew that you were impatient but this is a whole new level, I no you want to get me into bed as soon as possible, kitten, but this is on a new level than last time, I mean in the gym in front of everyone including your brother? Not that I'm ever going to deny you babe but we should at least go to the change rooms" Finn said taking everything I said in a dirty way.

"Oh come on Finn, did you forget about that time in Italy? What is the difference between then and now?" I asked batting my eye lashes.

"Well love I didn't have around 15 guys looking to kill me, you didn't have all the girls and some of the guys wanting to kill you, we didn't know the people around us and we were quieter back than, you had something to bite on to even if it was me" he smirked looking around.

I reached up and slapped him across the face and took off down the hall as soon as the bell went.

_wat did you think, ill update soon xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_


	2. SEE SAW OF EMOTIONS

_hey all sorri for the wait in updates ive been really sick and have do dance in this really important thing called star struck anyway here is the second chapter sorri it jumps around alot, if i cant spell tell me bcoz every1 knows i cant spell for cookies, oooh i want cookies, chocolate fondue, coffee sorri distracted and typing bad combination, if anyone can help me with the twon meeting i really want it to be similar to the one they took max to for the first time but i need help, if any of u are brave enough to help me then plz leave a comment or email or watever just help plz. xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything you reconize unless you've readf my otehr stories(dont expect you havif you hav i havnt forgotten about them ill update them soon promise) and reconigize the similarities_

__

* * *

**SEE SAW OF EMOTIONS**

* * *

I sprinted back to my black convertible 1969 mustang and unlocked it

I sprinted back to my black convertible 1969 mustang and unlocked it. I got in and put the windows and top down. I plugged my Ipod in and searched for a decent song to blast.

"Rory, love, you know I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Finn said out of breath as he arrived at my door.

"Finn what did you say that made me slap you?"

"Umm, that you were quieter back then?"

"Close but no, do you want to guess again or would you like to be told?"

"I'm not known as a quitter love but I want to know what I did wrong so I can make up for it, you know I love you right?"

"You said that you had more people who wanted you than I did" I pouted.

Finn let out a long laugh as the others came up.

"Whats that all about hon?" Collin asked pointing at Finn who was now in tears from laughing.

"She…..thinks…..people…..don't…..want….her" he said through his laughter.

"Rore you know that isn't true, I mean why else would you have us guys if we didn't want you? Okay bad choice of words, think of all the stares you haven't gotten all your life, people want you, and they want you bad" Carter said praying she wouldn't hit him hard.

"I know, I just love being mean, that's for that tease comment Finn" I said selecting the song I wanted.

"I said sorry" he whined.

"So are we going to check out what she did to my room first then get me changed or go check it out then redo it then go to your house and get changed there?" I asked.

"Second option ace" Logan said without a second thought.

"Follow me I want this to be over as quickly as possible" I said revving my engine.

They quickly got into their cars and revved to signal that they were ready.

We quickly pealed out of Chilton's car park and sped towards the Gilmore Mansion.

I turned on my Ipod at a red light and pressed play.

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

By the end of the song we had all pulled up at the Gilmore mansion. I turned my music off and slid out of my car.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked up to the door. I opened it and walked into the familiar home. I walked up the stairs and turned to the left. I walked to the end of the corridor and took the door on the right.

I looked around my room, nothing had changed. It was still large and white with pink trimmings. My old books still lined the bookshelves, my bed still had the baby pink bed linen, and the same soft toys were in the exact position I'd left them.

I made my way into my wardrobe; I saw new clothes hanging in replacement of my old ones. I walked to the very back of the small room and popped open the wall panel. I climbed up the stairs into my secret room.

I looked over the dark pink walls at all the boarding school posters.

"Rory where are you the maids are getting shifty about us being in your room" Collin called. I ran down the tight spiralled staircase and back into my walk-in.

"Guys in here, maids you are excused please don't come into my room again" I yelled. I watched as my friends filtered into the wardrobe. I held my finger to my lips signalling them to be quiet till I herd the maid close my bedroom door.

"Where were you, we were getting worried. And your brother just pulled up" carter said inspecting my clothes.

"Guys if you will be quiet and promise not to tell anyone I'll show you where I was" I said walking over to the wardrobe door and closing it.

"Go to the very back there should be an open door, go up the stairs and be quiet" I hissed at them. They made their way through the door and I followed them and closed the door. I locked the three locks and made my way up the stairs. I closed and locked the door at the top o the stairs, then collapsed on my bean bag chair.

"Can we make noise now love?" Finn half whispered. I nodded and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What is this place ace?"

"This is my hideaway; I used to spend so much time up here when I was living in this house that I was here more than anywhere else"

"We've been to all these schools" Collin pointed out.

"Yep, I went to everywhere I wanted to, I spent weeks picking each of these schools out, I picked them on their location and their curriculum" I said looking at them. I was about to open my mouth again when I heard noise from downstairs.

"Lorelai, where are you, I know your home, you and your friends cars are outside, it would be a shame if anything happened to them" Derek yelled as he walked around my room.

"guys this room is sound proof but you will be able to hear whats going on downstairs, stay here, I'll scream really high and loud if I need you if not stay here" I said unlocking the door and making my way down to my 'room'. I tore off my clothing as I walked down the stairs and unlocked the other door.

I closed it lightly before crossing my walk in and opening the door in nothing but my underwear.

"What do you want I'm trying to get changed?" I stated crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well Mary that certainly explains the lack of clothing, now your little body guards aren't here to protect you maybe we should catch up properly" the ever so annoying voice of Tristan said as he walked towards me.

I instinctively walked backwards until I was trapped against a wall. I gulped and looked up into his eyes.

"Would you please move so I can get dressed, I'll talk to you as soon as I have clothing on" I said glancing towards my school bag which had the only clothes in the room, I would want to wear in it.

"I don't think so sis, I don't know what you're planning on wearing, but I can guess mum won't like it so ill just get you something. Tristan keep her busy while I find her something decent to wear" Derek instructed as he walked into my wardrobe. _Did I close the hidden door? Of course I did_.

"So Tristan" I said in my best sultry voice. "How about you let me off this wall and we go and do something fun?" I asked tracing my finger along his chest.

_Eww, eww, eww, eww. Don't throw up. _

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, your brother would kick my ass if I did but he wont mind if we do other things" he said moving closer.

I could barely breathe he was so close, his smell was intoxicating it made me want to puke. I nodded and he took that as some sort of sign. He pushed himself even closer to me and tilted my chin up roughly. I took a deep breath in.

"HELP!" I screamed as he started to descend his lips to mine. I scrunched my face up and waited to either be kissed or saved.

"Where did you freaks come from?" my confused brother's voice rang. Tristan's body was pulled off me and someone's arms rapped around me.

"Are you alright?" Collin whispered in my ear I nodded and opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw that Derek and Tristan had been pinned up against the wall by Logan, Finn and Carter.

"Carter babe could you please chuck me my school bag. Preferably without letting those wankers go?" I asked suddenly feeling exposed.

He threw it with one hand without looking; luckily for me Collin caught it. I grabbed my skirt and tank top out of it and slipped them on.

I was about to open my mouth when my phone rang. 'Smell's like teen sprit' went through the air. I smiled as I flipped the phone open.

"Kinky kiddies what sort of women would you like today?" I spoke into the phone.

"Why cant you ever answer the phone like a normal person?" dad laughed.

"Because you wouldn't love me as much if I was normal"

"Well I can't argue with facts"

"No you can't. So why are you calling me? Do you miss me so much that you want me to move back already?"

"We talked about this before you left princess; you need to spend time with your mum and brother"

"I no but I miss you"

"I miss you too."

"Good you should miss me. Now why did you really call?"

"I wanted to know how your first day at Chilton went and how you and your brother are getting along together."

"Hell was boring I can do all of what they are teaching with my eyes closed. Australia was so advanced compared to here, but that isn't a surprise. And as for your son, I'm getting along with him much better now that he is pined up against a wall after he let his friend pin me against a wall and hurt me. I'm so lucky the boys are here"

"What that's dad!" an outraged Derek screamed.

"Rory put me on loud speaker and take me over to the boys"

"Yes daddy" I said before complying with his wishes.

"There you go"

"Hey Chris" the boys chorused.

"Hey Collin, Logan, Finn, and Carter. Thanks for looking after Rore"

"Its alright, you know we all love her" Logan said sincerely.

"Good. Derek Christopher Rodney Hayden Gilmore! What did you do to your sister!?" dad yelled through the phone making everyone wince.

"I didn't do anything!" Derek tried to defend.

"You let one of your retarded friends hurt her. You made her so upset that she wanted to leave living with her mother in the first place. You are in so much trouble when I come down there next month. If I find out you hurt your sister or upset your sister in any way I will personally take everything away from you and send you to military school!" dad yelled.

"What no!" me and Derek said in unison.

"I wanna get out of here, and you're giving him a free pass out, of course he will hurt me in some way or another between now and when you get here and you're letting him leave and condemning me to living with lorelai?"

"Hunni it's not that bad, you used to love living with your mother when I spent the day with you when you were young"

I took the phone off loud speaker and ran up to my hide away, locking the door behind me.

"Dad I told you that everything was fine to make you happy, I hated it here. If I remember correctly I told you that when I left for my first boarding school"

"I no you did but I thought you were just upset about something and you didn't mean it. Promise me that you will give living with your mother a chance, if not call me and I will fix it"

"I promise dad, but your fix better be good"

"I will be. Listen, Rory I need to go. I love you and I'll talk to you soon"

"I love you too dad, bye"

"Bye" he said hanging up on me.

I dried my tears and dialed a familiar number.

"Luke's" a disgruntled voice grunted.

"Hey Luke its Rory"

"Oh hey Rory how are you?"

"I'm great and in Hartford, would you happen to have miss patty or Babette in the diner?"

"I do, I'll put miss patty on for you"

"Thanks Luke you rock"

"Rory darling" miss patty exclaimed as soon as she got on the phone.

"Hey miss patty, I was wondering when the next town meeting is?"

"Oh Rory honey its tonight didn't you get the email I sent around to you?"

"No I haven't checked it in a few days sorry. Is Mia in town or is that next month?"

"That's this month she is checking the damage on the independence inn. Some punk kid smashed a few windows two nights ago. Taylor chucked a huge hissy fit"

"I can imagine, thanks miss patty, I might be sending someone down there for the meeting"

"Your welcome sweetheart"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

I walked back down stairs and into my 'bedroom' where everybody was in the same position as before I left. I grabbed the jeans from my bag and slipped them on and my skirt off.

"Boys let them go, we've had a change of plans, we aren't going to your party tonight, we need to get going if we are going to make my surprise" I said grabbing my necessary items from my school bag and sticking them in my pockets.

They let Derek and Tristan go and walked over to me.

"Derek tell your mother that I will be back later and if I'm not returning tonight I will call or text" I called over my shoulder as we walked out.

"Guys we are going to stars hollow, it's not far. Follow me" I said getting into my car.

Half an hour latter we arrived in my favourite town. I parked near the town square and jumped out of my car not bothering to lock in and into Luke's.

"LUKE I NEED COFFEE!" I screamed as I opened the door.

"Rory! You're here" Luke said coming over to hug me.

"Of course I am unless your hallucinating, I moved back to live with mum and I need to best coffee in the world" I laughed.

"I'll get you a cup, who are they?" Luke said becoming protective of me.

"Oh sorry Luke, this is Logan, Collin, Finn and Carter, boys this is the owner of the best coffee in the world Luke Danes" I smiled. Luke glared at them and they shot my confused looks, I laughed.

"Going up Lukie, have my coffee pot ready when I drag him down" I said leaving them to fend for them selves.

"You're not getting a whole pot Rory!"

"Don't lie like that Luke we all know I am" I laughed as I raced up stairs towards dodger.

I opened the door without knocking and heard him doing something in the bathroom. I closed the door silently and went to lie on his bed, I set my self up cheekily and pulled the book he had hidden under his pillow and started reading it.

"Hey!" an indignant jess yelped. "Who are you and what are you doing on my bed?" he demanded.

"Oh Jessie I thought you would want me in your bed" I pouted.

"Rory! When did you get back" he squealed like a girl. I let out a little chuckle and pulled him on top of me for a hug. Unfortunately the door burst open revealing three very angry looking boys and a laughing Collin.

"What the hell Rory?!" Finn cried.

"Look guys it's not what you think" I tried to explain, while pushing Jess off me.

"It better not be what we think or we are gone. Do you hear me gone!" Logan cried out.

I jumped up and ran out the door pushing past them as I went. I ran through Luke's with tears rolling down my cheeks and ran all the way out to the old dragonfly inn.

I climbed through a dusty old widow and landed on the creaky wooden floor with a soft thud. I made my way carefully up the stairs and into the room I had fixed up for myself when I needed to get away from everything, especially the Hartford elite.

I grabbed the broom out of the corner and swept the room calming myself down. I moved everything around a few times and settled on a new arrangement and sat on the bean bag to think. I was pulled out of my trance by voices outside.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"She can't have gone far, her car in still here and she hasn't had coffee in hours" Collin reasoned. I bit my lip and slowly edged my way over to the open window and sat leaning my back against the wall under it.

"she is Rory fucking Hayden, she can do anything that she wants, and with those big eyes and that innocence about her she could have gotten half way around the world by now, and its all this idiots fault that she's gone" Finn's unmistakable voice said making me smile a small sad smile.

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me if Collin had gone up and brought her back down when he was asked to we wouldn't be in this mess" Logan said angrily. I smirked, how much had Collin heard?

"Guys this fighting that has been going on since she ran off isn't going to help find her" Carter's said calmingly. I smiled and crept out of my special room and down to the access window.

I jumped out and closed it behind me, before sneaking around to be able to run up behind them. I ran as quietly as possible and jumped on Carter's back, causing him to jerk about uncontrollably.

He jerked so violently that he flung me off his back and onto the ground. I screamed in pain causing the boys to turn around and face me, they palled with shock.

"Oh my god Rory, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you on my back. I thought it was some crazy psycho killer that escaped" Carter apologized coming closer to me. I laughed at him.

"I'm not hurt badly Carter, its all fine, crazy psycho killers in stars hollow?" I asked through laughter.

"Come on boys lets go to my surprise before we are all late and get in trouble" I said running back to the diner.

"Rory are you alright?" Jess called as soon as I opened the door.

"Do you have the stuff for tonight's meeting?"

"Yes I do"

"Then I'm fine, coffee now" I assured him.

I downed my coffee and instructed jess to take the boys to the meeting and that I'd be with them soon, and if they didn't save me a seat with them near the front I'd hate them forever.

_

* * *

__all done c u soon xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxchezzybabe_


End file.
